Enamored
by Lalia x
Summary: “Why are you quivering, love?” He asked. She turned her face away, not wanting to admit what she was feeling. [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine except for the (kinda stupid?) plot. The restbelongs toJK Rowling.

AN: Please review. It helps an author a lot. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Enamored**

He held her close. Her body shook under him. What was going on? Why was she crying? Questions upon questions ran through his head. She was shaking still.

"Why are you quivering, love?" He asked. He hooked his index finger under her chin and raised her face toward him. Looking into her eyes, he saw guilt, sadness, and terror. Why was she terrified?

She turned her face away, not wanting to admit what she was feeling. Why did he call her 'love?' Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to shake them away.

"Look at me." He commanded silently. _Just likethe man he is. _

She looked at him with despair. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did he make the world so brighter? Colours so vivid? Sounds so much loud? Why did he fall in love with her back?

He stared into her sepia eyes. Why was he attracted to her? She was a mess. Her hair is much too frizzy for his likes. Her clothes are too baggy. She never wears makeup. She is simply not beautiful at all. _Isn't that ironic_, he thought to himself. He, the most handsome boy of the school, is in love with her, the ugliest girl in all of Hogwarts.

Taking her face into his hands, he wiped her innocent tears away.

"I love you. No one is going to take that away from me. Not my father. Not your friends. No one. Do you hear me? No one."

The passion in his voice startled her. She searched his eyes, wondering if he was mocking her. Finding nothing, she tried glaring at a spot above his shoulder.

"Why are you being so difficult? What can I do that will make you believe me? Will I have to jump from the highest tower? I'd commit suicide for you. What I am saying is the truth. Please say something." He said, his voice breaking.

Her eyes cried a river. She wanted to believe him. She_ did _believe him, so why was she making it so hard for him? _Your friends would never approve_, a voice said derisively_, it would be like First Year again when no one approved of you at all. _Making up her mind, she turned around.

She took only two steps when a hand grabbed her wrist softly. She turned her head, about to tell him to let go of her wrist when he lowered his head. He stopped one inch away, as if seeking permission. When no sound of protest left her, he descended onto her lips. She felt him loosing her wrist only to cup his hand on her cheeks. His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling him to her. She stood in a stupor for a moment. Then, she slowly kissed him back. All thoughts left her. She was only concerned in kissing him—tasting him. Something caught her attention.

She heard a crowd talking around the corridor. She pulled away quickly, jostling him. She listened to the voices, identifying them as her best friends. She tried to tell him to leave, but she couldn't find her voice. Taking a huge gulp of the thick air, she peeked around the corner. There they were. Walking at a leisure pace, her friends started to talk about the man she loves—the man waiting for her to speak.

She whipped her face to him. "I love you, Draco. Now please go. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are coming." She said in urgency.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny—" He cut her off, his fingers on her mouth.

"No, not that part. Repeat to me the first thing you said."

"I love you, Draco." Her voice cracked, passion coursing through her soul. "Now go, before they find you."

"Say it once more, and then I'll go."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. No one can stop us. Not my friends, nor your father. Now go." She laughed quietly.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Don't you forget." He kissed her swiftly, wishing silently that he could stay.

Moments later, Hermione stared at the wall. Wondering how one's life could change so fast.

"Could you believe the nerve of that—"

"Hermione?"

Shaking out of her thoughts, she looked at her friends.

"Oh, hello everyone." She said, as though meeting in the middle of a corridor staring at a wall was a common occurrence.

"Hermione, are you okay? You looked kind of starry-eyed back there." Ginny asked as they walked away.

"Of course I'm fine. It's nothing." She said laconically, looking back.

Their voices faded away, intoxicating the air with their cluelessness. Hermione, though, stared at the spot where she had her first kiss. Memorizing every detail, she turned forward with a behemoth smile on her face.


End file.
